


Dominant and Emperor

by Alkaidstar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定 from @燃城</p><p>※礼尊<br/>※ABO</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定 from @燃城
> 
> ※礼尊  
> ※ABO

第一次来到镇目町的人，只要不是嗅觉极其迟钝的β，准会被大街小巷充斥的密度极高的α气味所震撼。镇目町内α的数目很多，与之相应的，异能者也很多，不知是否源于石板的某种意愿。数个大大小小的帮派组织容纳了这些α，日日为了钱、势力或某个Ω争斗不休。其实，这里的Ω也较一般街区为多，但相对数量巨大欲望勃发的α群体显然不敷分用。在他们之中，有一位特别的Ω是争斗和势力的中心，无人不识。如果某个新人α初次来到镇目町，恰巧遇见肯好心指点他一番的老者的话，老者多半会告诫新人，当闻到异常诱人的甜香，远远望见一头竖立红发时，一定打消追求跟抢夺的念头，能跑多远跑多远；比起上脑的精虫，还是性命更宝贵。  
然而并没有这样好心的老者，或者小年轻多是不长记性。一股鲜血喷洒在涂鸦墙上，又一个α倒了下去；其余的α警惕地退后，眼睛仍旧直盯着被他们围在中央的男Ω，从上往下来回扫视：饱满的大胸肌，T恤盖住的细腰，牛仔裤包裹的结实的屁股，焰一样鲜艳的红头发。Ω的身上无声无息的飘散出香气，闻起来格外诱人，像是揪掉新鲜草莓的叶子时逸出的清香，加上倒上一大团鲜奶油的甜美。  
Ω瞟着α们，轻哼了一声，手伸进后裤袋摆弄了一下，伴随着嗡嗡声，香气爆炸般喷发开来，半条街都像被草莓玫瑰糖浆泼过一样香甜。α们咽下口水，蠢蠢欲动。Ω懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，伸手摆出一个挑衅的手势，手上腾起赤红的火焰。  
镇目町最强的Ω。  
吠舞罗的王。  
「周防尊」

下午三点的阳光略微西斜，恰恰好照进站立的人眼里，晃得人眼睛疼。逆光里周防立在地面上横七竖八倒着的人中间，阳光把他张扬的红发边缘熏成明艳的橙黄色。他一只手隔着裤子粗鲁地抓揉着裤裆里的鼓起，嘴巴呵出热气。  
有谁不急不缓地从背后走向他。周防头也不回地哼了一声，嘴角嘲讽的上扬，右手燃起一缕红色的火光。  
这时地上的人堆里突然动了动，一个家伙撑着地面爬起身，高喝着冲向周防。周防下半身动也不动，拳头轻轻一挥，那家伙划出一道弧线，擦着来人飞了出去，扰动来人的鬓发微微摆动。  
来人停下脚步，金属碰撞发出铿一声，长剑出鞘。青炎漫出那一寸锋刃，迅速包围了他全身，冷硬的青光张开锋芒穿透斜阳。  
周防笑着转过身来，将手伸进裤子随心意揉弄，另一手把跳蛋的开关开到最大档。他毫不在意地喘着气，把他绷紧又舒张的神情清清楚楚地暴露在阳光之下，直至粘稠的液体喷溅在墙体的涂鸦上。  
来人不易察觉地眨了下眼，用中指推了推眼镜。

周防坐在马桶上，点起一支烟。脚步声一路跟着他，停留在门外。周防不是很担心，上一次有几个α笨到冲进厕所砸小单间的门，门板掉落下来的时候，他弹一弹烟头，迸射的火球顿时在他们身上烫出小洞。周防一只脚踹上门，从身体里拽出仍震颤个不停的东西，扯下纸巾，慢条斯理地清理身上的粘液。内裤湿漉漉的，散发出浓郁的Ω气味，周防扯开它，整条丢进垃圾桶。  
周防把清爽的身体套进牛仔裤，系好了腰带。他推门出去，传说是刚刚就任的年轻的王权者仍然等在洗手台前，表情藏在镜片后看不真切。  
他横举起手中的剑，挡住了周防的去路。  
“干嘛。”  
“阁下忘了洗手。”对方伸手在水龙头感应器前一晃，清水流了出来。周防拧起眉头，还是听从对方过去洗手。  
“在下宗像礼司，现就任东京法务局户籍科第四分室室长，荣幸身为青之王，身负监督诸王行为之义务。——赤之王周防尊，阁下激进的——”对方顿了一顿，谨慎地选择字眼，“解决生理需求的方法，会对平常人造成威胁。”  
“他们活该。”周防掬起水，泼到自己热汗津津的脸上。对方修长清瘦的身材映在镜子里，脊背挺直，神情严肃。一丝若有若无的肉桂气息在鼻尖萦绕，周防皱眉，用力擤干净鼻腔。  
对方再次开腔，嗓音低沉。“很遗憾，阁下已经忘记了身为王权者，应向大众隐匿异能者存在，保护一般民众的责任。”  
“那是你们蓝衣服的事儿。”  
镜子里的面容一本正经。“我建议阁下停止在公开场合满足欲望的行为。我方的工作可是意外地繁忙呢。”  
“你这家伙的反应简直不像个α。”周防受不了这个家伙假正经的脸，他的味道已经无声无息地弥漫开来，和他本人一样恼人的清爽。“那么你的性癖又怎样呢，α大人。瞧你一脸正经的样子，你是那种会把前戏做足的家伙？每次都用同一个姿势？噢，你喜欢冰凉型的安全套。”  
宗像的神情微微一动。周防没有放过这稍纵即逝的变化，他咧开嘴笑了。“哼，这才像个人。”  
“阁下应当选择稳定私密的性关系。”  
“老子讨厌别人命令老子干什么不干什么。”周防拿肩膀撞开门边的宗像，大步走开。  
在回酒吧的路上，周防厌烦地皱眉。该死，走了这么远，还能闻到他那味道。太阳炙烤着午后的城市，满街的涂鸦在热浪中微微颤动。

随着细碎的铃声响起，门扉旋开。周防一屁股坐在被阳光晒的温热的沙发上，掏出硌屁股的玩意儿，随手丢到一边。  
草薙从他正擦拭的宝贝杯子上抬起头。“欢迎回来，尊。你呐，别把那种东西扔在我的沙发上。”  
周防耸耸肩，一甩手，草薙连忙向后躲去，跳蛋连着电线准确地落进洗碗槽里。  
“真是的……我说你，晚上还要用的吧？”  
周防点头，草薙无奈地叹了口气，拿出不锈钢盆接了水，用指尖提起跳蛋丢进盆里，加了些消毒液。“今天，还算尽兴？”  
“不爽。”周防掏出烟，衔在嘴里点燃，一口把烟吐向天花板。“遇见了令人烦躁的家伙。”  
“谁？”  
“蓝衣服的王。”  
草薙手一歪，挂在吧台顶上的玻璃杯碰出叮叮当当的声响。“尊，你该不会和他打起来了吧？”  
“没。”周防向后摊在沙发上，沙发被阳光晒的柔软，有皮革的味道。那张一本正经的脸在周防脑海里浮现，他短促地笑了一声。“该像对待其他α一样狠狠揍他一拳。”  
“是呐，记得那位王是α。”草薙微笑，“青王也出手干涉了呐。抱歉，尊你最近稍微收敛一下吧。”  
“哼。”周防揉了揉鼻子，他不可避免地闻到草薙信息素的味道——杜松子酒和陈橡木，让人想来一杯。周防无端想起烦人的家伙对自己讲的话，稳定的关系什么的。二十几年的人生中，周防尊与草薙出云算是最稳定的人际关系。多年的共处使两人都十分了解对方，也许正因为这样，才使两人的关系仅仅停留在伙伴层面；唔，也许跟草薙较为偏好女性有点关系。总之，周防需索草薙的程度还赶不上对草薙亲手做的蛋包饭的渴望。  
耳边传来衣料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音。安娜自二楼小步下来，安静地坐到周防身边。酒吧里多了小鬼之后，解决那档子事变得麻烦多了。瞥见草薙急匆匆地把盆子挪到吧台最里面，周防缓缓吐出一口烟，思考怎样度过即将到来的今天第二波热潮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※有微量♂♀和♀♀情节

宗像快步穿过镇目町的窄巷，药瓶在他兜里叮当作响。早些时候他前往黄金氏族的研究院，取得了数种实验中的药物，随即赶往镇目町。在吠舞罗的地盘上青色制服太过显眼，所以宗像换了便服，避开街边的小混混，直奔HOMRA酒吧。随心所欲的赤之王大概不会接受药物，不过有那位能干的副手在，多少能够说服他吧。说实话，这些药物的疗效，多半只能跟安慰剂媲美——然而这是现代科技所能取得的仅有的东西。  
宗像突然放慢脚步，皱了皱鼻翼。空气中弥漫浓浓的香甜气味，是那个人留下的痕迹。还是迟了么？宗像思忖，朝上风向走去。  
香气越来越浓，宗像发现与他「恰巧」同路的人越来越多，个个躁动不安，脸上带着某种期待的神情。有的人展现出自己的味道，试图压制潜在的竞争者；隐性竞争渐渐演变成口角和身体摩擦。宗像裹紧风衣，不动声色地避开争端。他满可以释放点信息素出来，强势地压制这群羽翼未丰的小子，天下太平。然而宗像觉得这实在是野蛮且幼稚，与某种争夺地盘的野兽无异。  
宗像抬头望了望霓虹灯招牌，「Paplika」，香气确实是停留在这家夜店。门口的两位黑西服拦住了宗像，宗像掀开风衣的下摆，两人看清后，后退一步，打开门。  
宗像穿过贴了各式海报的狭窄走廊，对着门板上意义直白的涂鸦皱眉。一推开门，热气冲着宗像扑面而来，他不得不解开一两颗风衣的扣子。  
面前数十平米的空间挤满了疯狂舞动的肉体，各种各样的气味混杂在一起，香甜和强势的味道交织成无形的诱惑，电子乐曲强劲的节拍震得脚下微微发颤。舞池中间的圆形舞台上，数位穿着暴露的女性Ω正和着节拍扭动身体，朝着往她们舞衣里塞钞票的α展露身体和味道。一个α把持不住，竟想把其中一个Ω从钢管上扯走，立刻就被两位一身黑的α——一男一女——扛在肩上带走了。  
宗像穿过拥挤的舞池，一只手护着身体侧面。也许是他气场太过强大，经过的人们纷纷让开。他挤过一对热吻的αΩ男女，绕开三位紧紧挤在一起跳贴身舞的男性，中间的Ω嗅到了他，仰起头朝他暧昧的笑。Ω前后的两个α本来一边爱抚着中间的人一边瞪彼此，现在一起转过头来瞪着宗像。宗像移开目光，在视线尽头找到了他想找的人。  
地下室一端由纱帘隔成数个小单间，纱帘保证了乐曲和气味的畅通无阻，如果想要更多隐私，只需把里侧的厚布拉上。但总有人急得顾不及布帘。宗像经过两具纠缠着的肉体，径直掀开紫色的纱帘。周防坐在中间的椅子上，端着一杯威士忌，眯缝双眼。他的两边各有一位女性Ω，一个身着吊带裙，另一个脱得只剩下内衣裤，丰腴的胸部磨蹭着周防的胸膛。在她们的花香中，周防的气味仍然亮的耀眼，红艳像一片真正的玫瑰田。  
周防睁开半只眼睛。“哼。”  
宗像立在原地。“为什么来这里，想要喝酒的话，你的酒吧不是要多少有多少吗？”  
“你这家伙才是，来这种地方没问题么，公务员。”  
“阁下糟糕的气味满大街都是。想想上次阁下造成的人身伤害，我有责任维护居民的安全呢。”  
“真是闲啊，长官。难为你跟了这么远，鼻子挺灵。”  
宗像无视周防的嘲讽，“奉劝阁下不要再采用极端方式——”  
“哦？这对你太刺激了么，老头子？”周防一左一右环住女孩的细腰。女孩们轻吟着，手指滑下周防的身体。  
“感觉怎样。”宗像挑一挑眉。  
“不够。”  
那两个女孩发现了周防不甚积极，于是越过他的身体相拥而吻。周防掀起嘴唇，手放在叉开的腿间，危险地笑。“青服，你们维护的，包括这个吗？”  
“那在我的职责范围外。”宗像推一推眼镜。  
“你这里可不是这样说。”周防一把抓住宗像胯间凸起的硬物。“假正经，宗像室长。”  
宗像的表情未动分毫。  
“周防，那是剑柄。”

笑都不笑，这家伙真是怪物。面颊上的肌肉抽了一下，周防放开手，嘴角咧开更大的角度。  
“哦，原来不是本物，难怪不合理的粗呢。”  
“在意这种事的阁下，心理年龄还停滞在初中水平么？”宗像用中指推了推眼镜，这是周防第二次看见他这么做了。“质疑α的尺寸问题，真不晓得阁下是否明智呢。”  
“呵，光说不做，有个屁用。”周防一脚踢向宗像腹股沟处，“是骡子是马，敢拉出来遛遛吗？”  
宗像仍旧笔直地站在原地，眼睛都没眨一下。“在公开场合做出如此失礼的行为，恕我难从命。”  
“呵，害羞了吗？”身后传来女孩们动情的声音，而这家伙连呼吸都规规矩矩。周防扯了扯胸前汗湿的T恤。他闻见自己身上的味道变浓，开始和对面这家伙的味道搅和在一起。异样的烦躁逐渐漫上脑海，小火焰般嗤啦嗤啦地燎烤神经变热。“——跟个娘们似的。”  
宗像藏在斜飞刘海里的细眉末端轻挑了一下。“阁下这还真是不像样的嘲讽。”  
“哈，看你这家伙的反应，根本是实情吧——”周防恶作剧地绷紧脚尖去戳宗像的腿间。  
宗像后退一步，手快速地拉下风衣下摆，他这衣服刚好盖住裤裆，真他妈凑巧。“请停止挑衅行为。”  
呵，有趣。他有把好剑，没准不止一把，两样都藏在该死的衣摆之下。剑这东西，不出鞘就没意思了。  
周防撑起上半身贴近对方，在他鼻尖前挑衅，“怎么，这就受不了了？”  
手腕突然被宗像一把拉住。“出去。”  
“怎么——”周防整个人被宗像猛力拉起，踉跄着冲出帘子。这人看着身材瘦削，面色白皙，力气还真大。  
宗像完全不顾其他人，一味拉着周防往外走，硬是在人群中冲出一条道路。周围人纷纷抱怨着躲开，周防一手揣兜，面色轻松地跟着他。  
拽着周防穿过狭窄拥挤的走廊，宗像砰一声踢开夜店后门，一把扯住周防夹克的领子，反手把他结结实实摔在墙上。  
“打吧！”

“啊？”周防疑惑地皱起眉头。  
“你就是这样诱哄那些α聚过来，好让你有理由尽情挥舞拳头的吗？”宗像攥着周防的领子拉向面前，周防清清楚楚看见他额前聚集的汗珠，“为了避免伤害波及普通人，即使不情愿，我也会陪你打到爽为止。”  
周防看看宗像严肃的脸，笑了。“哼，你这家伙还真的会有反应。”一滴汗沿着眉骨下流，周防眨了下眼，免得汗滴到眼睛里。  
宗像板着脸，镜片后的双眼微微眯起。“知道了结果，你就会满意吗？”  
不远处的垃圾箱传出酒精和食物腐烂的气味，但很快就被信息素的气味掩盖，除了肉桂、茶，还有一直没有闻到的海洋的气味，冷静而强大地暗暗蔓延。隐藏了锋芒，却仍饱含侵略性的气息——有跟自己相似的气息，这家伙身上。他跟那些杂碎，不一样。  
“——不，我还没爽够。”  
话刚出口，周防便飞起一拳，后巷里骤然腾起的红色火光照亮了宗像的脸庞。  
宗像以意想不到的迅捷旋身闪开，手放上风衣下摆露出的剑柄一把抽出，森冷刀锋燃起青色火炎，周防觉得空气一冷。他释放出更多火焰，上半身熊熊燃烧起来，空气再次因为热度而膨胀，对面的人影也晃动不定。火焰狂放地张开两翼，宗像挥刀斩断周防上臂展开的火焰，接连向后跳去。  
周防冲向前猛击一拳，热风扰动宗像的鬓角摆动。“哈，想逃吗？”  
“我曾经把背后对着你吗？”宗像仗剑挡住周防的拳头，刀刃上溅出几点金色的火星。  
“出招——你这家伙，没吃晚饭吗！”周防忍不住挑衅，挥动双臂朝青色的中心袭去，轰出一条焦土。  
浓烟尘土散去，宗像丝毫未损，淡淡的青光笼罩着他，他一挥剑，一道寒光朝周防飞来。“这不过是——饭后散步，而已！”  
嗡地一声，剑光撞在火焰之上，顿时两者都化作无影无踪。周防一蹬地面，朝宗像扑去，宗像再次向后退，借力跳到街道的上空，踩在深蓝平台上冲周防扬起头。周防随之抬头，第一次看见镇目町的天际之上，出现了除他的剑外的另一把巨剑。  
一把青色的达摩克利斯之剑。  
——哈，比草薙形容的还要夸张。  
——这尺寸，可是不小……  
来吧宝贝儿，让我爽个痛快。周防轻笑一声，悄悄伸手进裤袋按动开关，纵身一跃跳上夜空。

宗像透过青赤纠缠的双色力场打量对手。周防正全力以赴地攻击过来，脸庞被火映红，神情交织狂野与狂喜。崇尚暴力的赤之王在自己面前畅快地宣泄，宗像几乎能看见他内心中挣脱桎梏，狂暴地咆哮着冲来的野兽，溶金般的双眼，飘逸的焰色鬃毛，喘息带着兽的气味。  
血肉、麻种、草莓与玫瑰。  
宗像努力摇摇头，他刚硬的发尾拍打着发热的脸颊，刺得他生痛。他也开始有点不大正常了，心跳逐渐加快，体温也上升了，是夜风扑不灭的热度。宗像礼司二十一年引以为豪的理性与守序之路，突然被生生打乱，被这个肆意妄为，难以掌控，力量和存在感都无法忽视的男人。比如他本是来送药，现在却和赤之王在摩天楼顶端打架放烟花，头上挂着两柄都市传说。又比如此刻，他十分健康的心脏突然像脱缰野马一样疯狂搏动，连带呼吸都不规律起来。  
真是令人烦躁，擅自扰乱他人的步调，又擅自踏足于想去之处的男人。  
血肉、麻种、草莓与玫瑰。  
宗像这一次主动扑过去，使出攻击性的招式，意图强行逼退周防的火焰。意料之外地，周防居然向后退去，宗像收不住势，两人一起结结实实撞在水箱上。水箱凹了一块进去，没水喷出来。还真牢固。  
“真爽快。”周防灼热的呼吸喷上宗像脸庞，他无拘束地狂热地笑，双眼发光。“干的漂亮。”  
“周防，你——”宗像惊愕地看着周防再一次当着他的面解开裤带。  
“喂，条子。”周防急促地呼吸，他整个人就是一团火。“我想射了。”  
他哼出一声粗重的鼻息，嘴角上翘，整张脸继而陷入阴影之中。宗像视力不行，根本辨不清哪是丁哪是卯，只听见噗叽噗叽的水声回荡在夜里。“——毫不避讳啊，周防。”  
“哈，呵——我就这样，没什么好藏的。哼，看不到——啊，也闻得到吧，呵嗯——”  
当然闻得到，草莓的香味，让宗像嘴里发干。心脏鼓动着热血一遍一遍冲刷着身体，他甚至有些恍惚。他试探着，伸手向下摸去，触到干热的手背，湿漉漉的一团毛发，猝不及防地，碰到滚烫滚烫的东西。  
“哼，想干吗，想干快干。”周防的声音如同掺了砂砾般沙哑，“妈的，手真凉。”  
宗像用手指量过整根，手指爬过弯弯曲曲的血管。周防完全勃起了，顶端像任何一个把持不住的Ω——男人那样湿。他用拇指细细摩挲过颈部和顶端，其余四指谨慎地包裹住它。  
周防的咒骂响在耳侧。“你到底、会不会。”  
“我会努力。——周防，你是我的责任。”宗像抵在周防头侧说，随后惊讶地眨了眨眼，不相信这话居然出于自己之口。  
“少自作多情——宗像，你他妈快点——”周防咬着牙从齿缝里挤出一段话，重重哼出一声，身体摊开。宗像耳尖捕捉到嗡嗡的声音。掌中满把粘湿，他的动作不自觉地越来越快；周防浊重的呼吸灌进他耳膜，伴随更多声音——不加掩饰的真实声音。  
血肉、麻种、草莓与玫瑰。  
周防长长叹了一口气，宗像感觉掌心被喷的湿漉漉的。他抽回手，不知该往哪放。周防顺顺当当摊开双手双脚，四肢柔软，肌肉显出饱满的弧度。他缓慢睁开双眼，舔了舔牙齿。  
“干的漂亮，宝贝儿。下次再陪我打爽了啊——”  
第二次了。宝贝儿是什么。  
一直压制的激烈情绪突然在此刻爆发。青之王强大的力场瞬间解放，身体各个部分冒出青色，宗像捺开周防的头颅，眼里射出凶狠的目光。  
周防放声大笑。“宗像，瞧瞧你自己这副表情——哈，这才像样。”他笑的呛住，咳了两声，“不光看着，闻着也是个像样的α。”  
是的，宗像自己也闻见了。一直压制着的信息素倏地全数散开，昭显自己的强权与控制欲。他眯起眼睛，正了正眼镜试图集中目光，俯身下去几乎贴上周防，一边用手捏他的肌肉。果然，全软了。这是败服，也是本能。宗像几乎就要像头野兽般咬上猎物的颈子，他努力偏开头，把他胀得发痛的部分从衣物里解放出来。  
周防的身体滚热，皮肤上凝结了汗珠，又湿又粘。宗像用手纾解着，顶端摩擦这个男人全身最柔软的，却仍粗糙的地方。不可避免地，他的低喘叹进周防的鬓发，后者用鼻子哼出嘲笑回应。  
终于宗像把种子洒进对方腿间，浓重的信息素气味也如潮水般退却。周防动了动，大概终于恢复了。宗像拽着他的T恤，把湿淋淋的他拉起来。  
“周防尊，”宗像听不惯自己的声音，好似变了个人。“我的职责是维护街道安全，不是陪你爽翻天。”  
“哈，刚射我身上的家伙说这话，可没什么说服力。”周防大咧咧地笑，晃晃额前的两条额发，“宗像礼司，托你的福，明儿我不出去祸害街道了。——妈的，硌的腰真疼。下次挑个好地方。”  
说罢，他突然从楼顶跳了下去。  
“周防——”宗像的话语断在中途，他吞进后半句话，用力地摇了摇头。


	3. Chapter 3

宗像猛然从睡眠中惊醒，下意识地伸手按掉响个不停的闹钟，一翻身坐了起来。他撑着头缓了半天，才姿势别扭地迈下床去。未拉严的窗帘间留了一道细缝，漏出的阳光恰恰好落在他整个人最精神的部位，像一道量度着的细刃，冷冷地提醒他昨晚发生的事情。  
宗像盯着镜子里自己头上翘起的乱发，摸摸发根里的汗，叹了口气。他打开淋浴冲净身上的汗水和体味，揉上大量的沐浴露。算自己考虑不周，竟然批准海洋香型的沐浴露作为Scepter 4的标准配备，它浴后的存在感几近于零，盖不住任何气味。  
宗像擦着头发出了浴室，捞过悬挂一夜的风衣袖子一闻，紧锁眉头。又染上了味道，澡算是白洗了。他和周防的信息素味道混合成一体，渗入衣服每一寸，紧粘不放。气味瞬间唤醒荷尔蒙，宗像好容易压制的地方又有恢复的迹象。宗像屏住呼吸，捏着风衣扔进洗衣机，让它和衬衫长裤洗涤剂一起滚，然后洗净双手。简直像极了强迫症。  
宗像对着镜子一颗一颗扣扣子，极力藏起α的侵略感和控制欲。他算不出昨晚他花了多长时间才使自己冷静下来，将那个人留下的过于鲜明的赤红印象抛诸脑后。总之是，没睡多少。  
突如其来成为王权者后，宗像了解了诸多王与石板的知识，他一向不喜欢无知的感觉。青之王代表理性与秩序，相反地，赤之王崇尚冲动与暴力；青赤两色相对，相互斗争、相互制衡。地下世界由赤维护，而青则保护地上世界，并在必要之时，负起制约赤之王的责任。宗像自以为已做好一切准备，然而他万万没想到，青赤相对包暗示了分性别的相对，他所应制约的「冲动」与「暴力」，竟然也包括赤之王本人的「性冲动」与「性暴力」。不得已地，职责踏进了私人领域。  
周防尊反倒不甚在乎。是否因为他习惯了公开场合性爱，竟然在自己面前也毫无顾忌地暴露。他无视一般社会看法，坦率地直面性欲，在极盛的暴力之中，让其渴望以原原本本的样子暴露出来。不考虑波及的伤员的话，那无疑是十分独特吸引人的身姿，像随时都有火热的烈日亮在背后一样遍身光芒，吸引人飞蛾扑火。  
不知应感谢周防还是归罪于他，昨夜是宗像第一次体会到面对热潮期的Ω时，身为α的自己性欲的形态。宗像预感得到，自己遵循二十年的人生道路，将会因为这个男人的介入发生不可知的变化。混乱、野蛮，不讲礼数，不懂克制、任何事都不在意，想射哪里就射哪里。十足是个笨蛋。宗像严苛的评价着，将「负责性欲」写进内心的职责备忘录里。  
「负责性欲」，有意思。

周防一觉睡到中午十二点，顺顺当当醒来，在灼人的阳光下眯起一只眼。窗外大楼边缘露出蓝得透明的天空，云朵在上面飘来飘去。周防盯着窗外，放空了半分钟，抓抓头发跳下床去浴室，顺手把脏掉的床单揉成一团丢洗衣机，不为别的，只为草薙也会生气，而且生气起来很恐怖。  
水声哗哗响着，把粘稠或是肮脏的东西都冲进下水道。周防抓洗头发，皱着眉头从耳边摸出一根半长的黑发，抹了好几下，终于把它从手指上抹掉。还真缠人。耳朵里回响着低沉隐忍的喘息，他不雅地拿小指掏掏耳朵。  
“草薙，”周防捋起湿漉漉的头发，边下楼边出声叫人，“饿了。”  
没有回应。周防四下张望了一阵，没有人在。厨房里有饭和半锅咖喱，还是温的。周防拿了个大碗，盛出来吃了个饱。  
“King~”  
周防差点把嘴里的饭喷出来，他缓慢地转过头去，十束笑眯眯的看着他，背后是提着购物袋的草薙和安娜。“咦？今天的King不太一样呢？”  
“啊？”  
“这里都放松了，”十束比划着眉间眼下，“还有这里，这里。遇上了什么好事吗~？”  
这家伙热心过头。周防哼了一声，装作专心咀嚼。  
“喂喂，让尊好好吃饭吧，十束。”草薙整理着购物袋，拿出一盒草莓牛奶放到周防的旁边，低声问他，“已经没问题了吗？”  
“唔。”  
“那就好。”草薙笑，“今天上午青之王送了药过来。呐，尊，以后不如试试？毕竟，街上——”  
“扔掉。”  
“——也不能闹出太多麻烦——哎？”  
“麻烦叫那家伙处理。”周防抓了抓头，“跑到这里来了吗，烦人。”  
“尊，你可真任性呐。”草薙苦笑，“算了，我也明白『那个』不是那么简单就能解决的。王权者之间的事，作为氏族的我们也无法介入……”  
“草薙哥你太婆妈啦！我来替你说吧。”十束大力拍周防的肩膀，“King加油！”  
周防眨了眨眼。这两人在想些什么。  
安娜轻轻拉扯他的手，周防疑惑地俯下身，安娜盯了他一会儿。“尊，睡得很好。”  
“……嗯。”确实，昨晚难得什么都没梦见。睡得很是快活，像天上的云，飘来飘去。周防微微笑了，揉了揉安娜的头发。


	4. Chapter 4

这几天晴空万里，白云徐徐滑过清澈高远的蓝天。商业中心新换上的多媒体广告牌没人踩踏，街边的路灯和邮筒也没人破坏，新闻无聊到把偶像握手会现场挤撞跟啤酒馆食用生牡蛎中毒作为事件报道。路口处佩剑的青服站着吃冰棒，喷泉旁戴帽子的小子抱着滑板打呵欠，就好像东京一直这么和平。  
宗像坐在吧台前，轻触杯子，看着金色的灯光在酒液里晃动。他似乎在想一些事情，又似乎没有。一口喝净杯里的啤酒，宗像擦净上唇的泡沫，起身朝卫生间走去。对着小便槽解开裤链，水声中宗像满足地叹息。  
“嗯？”旁边传来熟悉的疑惑声音。  
……在这里也能偶遇他吗？宗像马上就要转过头确认。  
对方嫌弃地哼了一声。“哼，别转身，当心溅我身上。”  
“怎么会。”宗像稍微被逗笑，小心地拧过头去，注视周防，周防也注视着他。  
“看什么。”  
“没见过。”周防耸肩，“你看什么，你见过吧。”  
“天太黑。”  
“你总摸过。”  
“在意这个吗？了不得的兴趣呢。”宗像不褒不贬地评价道，抖了抖妥善地收起来。倒好像我不好意思了似的。  
“我想看看，压过我的人的什么样。”  
宗像快速望了里面和门口一眼，打开水龙头，方才回话，一边顺便洗手。“理论上，我们还没有做过你所表述的那件事情。”  
“想做吗。”  
宗像犹豫了半秒。周防哼了一声，系好裤带朝外走去。  
“你还没洗手。”宗像在周防背后叫他。  
“怎么，不是'阁下'？”周防笑了一下，借着宗像打开的水龙头洗手。

结果自然而然地同他并肩坐在了一起。怎么回事，明明计划一个人闲散地度过闲暇时间，没有打算同无法理解，擅自行动的家伙纠缠不清啊。这一天又要以暴力的对战和性爱结束吗。很奇怪，这样想着，内心却没有太多的不快。  
杯子里的啤酒泛着琥珀的色泽，水珠凝结在表面渐渐滑下。暧昧的光线照亮空气里些微的浮尘，粒子闪着光缓缓浮动，就像是空气中弥漫的东西也随之具现化了一样。  
周防端起啤酒杯，灌下一大口，抹掉嘴唇上方的白沫。他上唇的边缘泛出湿润的光泽，看得见微小的汗毛和须发。光线昏暗，宗像的视力却突然变好了，连周防身体的肌理都看的分明。白T恤紧绷在周防雄伟的身躯上，领口露出一小块蜜色的肌肤，暖光笼罩着那里，在胸肌的缝隙间投下淡淡的阴影。周防的身躯健美，肌肉凹凸分明，蕴含着一触即发的力量，像古希腊的大理石雕像，像油画中的诸神。  
“喂。”周防的手指若有所思地滑过玻璃杯。他的手掌厚实有力，手上布满粗糙的老茧和初愈的细小伤痕。不愧是两手燃起熊熊火焰的男人。  
男人像是也被火焰熏烤过的低沉嗓音再次响起。“还在看啊。”  
宗像眨了眨眼睛。周防一只手撑着侧脸，酒精让他现出慵懒的样子，而那双野兽般的金色瞳孔仍旧亮得耀眼。  
“哦呀，抱歉。”宗像真心实意地说，微微勾起嘴角，“阁下的样子，不知不觉就看入迷了。”  
“呵。”周防笑了，额前两缕红发微微晃动。“今天倒是很坦率嘛。”  
“我一直都是个坦诚的人。不过性方面仍旧无法认同阁下的坦诚。”  
“哈。”周防懒懒地把垂落额前的碎发向后拨一拨。“整天压抑着，会憋死人。我只不过随心所欲，尽情地爽到而已。”  
“真是任性呢。服从于动物的本能行事，蛮横粗暴地破坏跟泄欲，完全不在意你所处的那条街道居民的安全。”  
“哼。你我可拦不住那些人，我没有兴趣，还争着抢着围过来，简直像蛾子直往火堆里扑。——我知道啊。放任那股冲动的话，就会烧个干净，一无所有。平常压抑着那股冲动，什么都不做，像个死人。就只有那天，活过来一会儿。”  
“原来如此。因为一直抑制着毁灭级的强大力量，欲望也相应地无法发泄累积了起来，于是便在稍微解放力量的同时一齐纾解吗。真是了不得的解决方法呢。”  
“你这家伙大道理真多。”周防看来毫不在意。  
“过奖。”宗像并不理会周防话中的讽刺。“不过，没有想过私下解决吗？身为众人拥戴的王权者，也不在乎隐私吗，该说你胸襟坦荡吗。”  
“爽不够。”周防眯起眼睛。“还没有家伙一个人就让我爽到。除了，你。”  
“呵。”宗像不由得推了推眼镜。“这可十分荣幸。周防，严肃地说，今后，我也不会介意协助你管理力量跟解决性欲。”  
“啊，这回你倒情愿了？”  
“我说过，你是我的责任。”  
“哼，我说过是你自作多情。恶心透顶。为了什么大义，什么责任，管那个呢。”周防低笑，眼下细微的褶子舒展开来，“我向来是想做什么便做什么。”  
宗像愣了愣。玫瑰糖浆的香气悄无声息地飘散开来，收敛了侵略性的麻辣气息更加甜美，在闪光的空气中发酵成酒。始作俑者眯著眼睛，像是醉了，眼里却发出明亮的金光。周围开始有人看过来，低声议论，躁动不安。宗像呼出一口气，示威般展开了自己的气息，苦甜的气味像宣誓所有权一般，和甜蜜的气味相互混杂，融合一体。  
周防深深地呼吸，然后笑了。“走不走。”  
“走。”  
“走。”周防一口喝尽杯底的啤酒。

周防半側卧在旅馆的床铺上，撑着头望向宗像。宗像正脱衣服，修长的手指灵巧地一个个解开外套的纽扣，像那晚一样灵活。他的指尖带着一层看不太出的薄茧，指头灵活而精细地摆弄着，不紧不慢，不上不下的，磨得人耐心全失，搞得周防浑身冒火。  
宗像解下领巾，好歹露出来一小块儿身体。他还真白，白得发亮。他还在解扣子，马甲、衬衫、长裤，妈的，足有十几个扣子。  
周防猛然起身，一把把宗像按倒，抓住他的前襟用力拉扯。一粒纽扣啪地崩裂开，宗像胸肌的中线露了出来，浅淡的气味随之逸出。  
宗像镇定地抓住周防后脑的发提起他的头。“怎么，你打算逆生理规律而行么。”  
“你他妈行不行。”周防骂道，“脱脱脱，拖拖拉拉的。你是不是还打算把脱的衣服全叠起来啊？”  
宗像眼睛闪了闪。  
“没错呢，这的确是我的习惯。我认为彼此裸裎相对是这种行动中应有的礼仪。”宗像一本正经地说，双手把周防的T恤从下摆卷起。  
宗像的手指掠过周防腰部的肌肉，周防觉得痒。他皱皱眉哼了一声，自己掀起T恤从头顶上脱下。在周防将长裤和内裤一齐踢掉的时候，宗像翻身起来，把周防压在身下，低下头开始吻他。周防哼出一声，眼睛半睁半闭，不久全闭了起来，安安分分躺着，随便宗像拿舌头跟他来回过招。只要被像皇帝一样对待，周防并不介意主导者是哪一边。  
嘴巴分开来的时候两人都不由得急促地呼吸。宗像直起身来抖掉扣子全开的衣物，再褪下裤子，他的气味像海洋一样，宽广而平静地延伸开来，水一样温和地占满了房间。宗像整个人白的发光，肌肉匀称，身形英挺笔直，就像，一把剑。——呵，这么个外衣穿得严严实实的家伙，里面居然穿的是一条贴身的三角内裤。外表看着不紧不慢，那玩意都快把布料顶破了。  
周防一条腿绕上宗像的腰，脚踢了踢他的后背。“还等什么，来吧。”  
宗像不语，眼角和嘴角都弯起，抚过周防的胸膛和小腹，在他偏爱的地方小小地打着圈子。周防眯起眼睛哼了一声，有点想把身体蜷起来。感觉胸腔深处有什么正在小小地膨胀，痒痒的，热乎乎的。宗像偶尔低下头去，长长的鬓角垂落至周防腹部，轻轻搔着。周防那把剑也颤巍巍抬起头来，做好了击发的准备。随着身体交叠的两人的动作，两柄宝剑也相互碰撞击打着，无形的火花自剑身迸射开来。  
“呵。”周防不忘调笑，“你该不会不知道怎么插吧。”  
“阁下真是小瞧人呢。身为健全的，了解自己生理需求的男性，我可是——”  
“够了。”周防郁闷地说，宗像连这种时候也不忘滔滔不绝来烦人。“别说话，我错了。”  
宗像疑惑地眨眨眼，抬起周防的腿，灵活的手指小蛇一样钻进去。周防感觉到湿湿的东西随着宗像抽插的动作流出私处，瞪着眼睛踢了脚他。  
“别拖拉，快搞。”  
“可是，如果——”  
“不是叫你闭嘴吗。烦死人。”  
凉飕飕的，哈，还真的是薄荷味的安全套——周防咬住牙关，额头上沁出一层细汗。宗像的犹豫有他的道理，哼，真不愧是α。周防报复性地用力捏住宗像的手臂，不一会儿松开了手，仰起头颈大口喘息。热浪一波一波拍打着身体，涌上喉咙，化作情色的声音满漾出来。  
宗像不怎么发出声音，只有呼吸变得粗重，汗珠从他额角滚下，鬓角濡湿了贴在脸颊上，泛着水光。他捋了一把额头的汗水，周防看清了他镜片后的双眼，深紫的瞳孔退去了平日的沉静与自制，露出了欲望鲜明的色彩，闪出锋利果决的光芒，赤裸裸地昭示他强烈的征服欲。与此同时，他的武器正在周防体内凶猛地攻城略地，像他战斗中出招时那样稳准狠，周防爽的有些茫然，眯起眼睛，断断续续地吐出沙哑的声音。  
做到一半宗像捞着周防的腰提起他下半身，把他的脚架到自己肩膀上，用力挺入。周防以牙还牙，收紧内里与他对抗，没有几下就颤抖着腰再撑不下去了。宗像好不到哪去，脸侧的头发湿的一塌糊涂，汗珠滴在周防小腹上。周防抓住宗像的肩膀，发出野兽般的低吼，宗像俯下身像是要亲吻，却够不到而咬紧了周防胸前的六角雪花。浓烈的信息素像喷泉和礼花一样喷涌出来，水火交融，再也分不清彼此。

周防醒了过来。房间里的声音都退却了，只余轻轻的呼吸声，和相互呼应的沉稳心跳。身体软趴趴，热热的。像是漂浮在蔚蓝如洗的天空中，软的像一朵云，每个毛孔都张开了，十分舒服。房间里的香气混合在一起，浓得化不开，每一口呼吸都令人迷醉。  
“喂。”周防踢了踢身上压着的宗像，“拿出去。”  
宗像朝周防胸前叹了一口气，很快活的样子。他的那把钥匙在周防的锁孔里卡的死死的。什么也没办法将它们分开。周防听见自己胸腔里震颤着传出畅快的笑声。


End file.
